Team 7
by Evil-lil-angel-08
Summary: Alone for most of their lives the three of them come together...how will it affect their training and their missions?
1. Prolouge

~Present~

The clash of metal could be heard amongst the trees near the land of fire's boarders near the sound village; four ninja could be found fighting against others here.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!" Came a shout and a multitude of orange clad ninja burst into the trees.

Not too far from where the orange ninja came from came another shout followed by what sounded like a thousand birds chirping and a continuous glow that looked like lighting, "CHIDORI!"

Another explosion came from the opposite direction with no real cause of it.

Just when everything was starting to calm down fire erupted from the trees further away from everyone else, with a shout of "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" many of the orange clad ninja dispersed as the fire ball came towards them taking out the ninja they were fighting against. The lighting glow disappeared and smoke was rising from the explosion earlier.

Three ninja found themselves in a clearing panting and trying to figure out where their other teammate was.

"Where…" Kakashi panted, he had used the sharingan too much and could find out where Naruto was.

Sakura pointed off to her left and they all took off to find their teammate. Faint sounds of metal still clashing together could be heard. This only made the three increased their speed to help out.

Just as they landed in the tree near their teammate they saw the opponent threw a kunai….

"NO!"

* * *

**ok so i got this idea after watching Naruto The Movie:Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow. dont ask how i just did ^^ **

**i dont really like the stories name so if you can think of one after a few chapters than i would really appreciate the help i will consider anything that comes my way! even ideas for the story!! =)**

**ENJOY **

**Evil Angel**


	2. Chapter 1: Fateful Day

**Chapter 1: That Fateful Day**

_Just as they landed in the tree near their teammate they saw the opponent threw a kunai…._

_"NO!"_

~~Flashback~~

I was jumping from roof to roof trying to get to the tower. Sensei had called for me and the Anbu said it was urgent. I had no idea what was going on. Upon reaching the tower I didn't bother with going through the door I just went in through the open window and into his office. There I found him pacing back and forth in the office.

"Sensei?" I asked once I landed through the window. He stopped pacing and looked over at me, his face changing from concern and worry to one of relief.

"Kakashi! I'm glad you could make it!" he voice sounded on edge and I had no idea what was going on. The war was going on and here he was pacing in his office. Who knew what it could be about!

"Something wrong, Sensei?" I asked, hoping he would just spit it out already.

"Ah yes…about that…I hope u didn't think you were going to get a mission or anything…" he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. I knew he was avoiding the subject but that didn't make me any less annoyed that I wasn't getting a mission. I just folded my arms across my chest and waited hoping that he would say it soon. He got the picture I guess; he dropped his arm and his face grew timid. "Well, Kushina-"

**BOOM**

Both of us turned to see a cloud of dust coming from beyond the village's walls. Normally we would have taken off towards it to find out what was going on but there was no need. We could see what caused it.

There standing in the middle of the smoke was something that I had never seen before and to tell you the truth is scared me. A large orange fox, about the same size as sensei's toad, Gamabunta, was standing in the dust. The sheer size of the fox didn't get me it was the fact that it had nine tails. I heard legends about the bijuu but I had never actually seen any of them. But now just beyond the walls it was standing there lashing out towards the village.

Sensei cursed behind me as he came to the window. I turned to look at him to see what he would make me do.

"Come with me." he said and jumped out the window with me following along close behind him. Instead of heading towards the fox like I thought, we headed towards the hospital.

"Where are we going sensei?" I wondered out loud, receiving no answer, I kept following him. instead of going through the doors he went through a window and into a room. _I hope he knows whose room that is! _Landing next to him in the room I found that it was Kushina's room. She was propped up against pillows and she was holding a bundle of blankets. Said bundle of blankets was crying.

Everything made sense now. Sensei was nervous because he was a father and with the war going on, who would be nervous and worried?!

I watched as he walked over to Kushina and picked the child up and carried it back over to me. Instead the bundle was a small baby boy with bright blonde hair just like sensei's. it had stopped crying and was now looking over at me with the same eyes as his fathers. If sensei were just born then there is no doubt in my mind that he would look just like this.

"Kushina, I know what I must do." Minato said, not looking at his lover. I did instead. She didn't look right. The strong kunoichi that I knew was not this person. The person leaning against the pillows looked pale and worn out; nothing like what I knew. Once Minato said that I saw her nod, I couldn't tell if she was falling asleep or if she was acknowledging him. "Kakashi, follow me back to my office." I nodded and then bowed to Kushina, following sensei out the window again. Once we reached the office there were five Anbu standing there. Sensei handed me the baby, even though I was protesting. Once he was in my arms I looked down at him and he looked up at me. The stunning color of his eyes made me forget what was going on around me. I made me feel sorry for the boy. He just had to be born on a day like this.

"Dismissed." Sensei said turning to me once the Anbu left. "Kakashi," I looked up at him as I handed the baby back to him. Something wasn't right, "I must ask you to help the women and children get to safety. Once that is complete I want you to come back here and await further order, understood?"

"Hai." I nodded taking me leave when he said no more. A sinking feeling overcame me as I headed down to the streets to help evacuate.

Once everyone was to safety I reported back to the hokage's office only to find it empty. _I wonder why he made me come back here if he wasn't going to be here. _I thought to myself. It had since quieted down making me more on edge than I already was. Where had the fox and sensei gone? As time grew longer and I grew more edgy I started pacing the floor around the hokage's desk. I did this a few times looking out the window when I passed it and then to the floor when I was away from it. I looked out the window one last time before I slammed my hands against the desk in frustration.

There I saw what I was missing. And scroll with my name on it. I opened it carefully, not fully sure if I was even supposed to be reading this. Once it was open I knew I was to read it.

Dropping the scroll I jumped out the window and towards the battle scene. I had to find him, and fast!

I reached the scene were the fox was last seen and searched for him everywhere. Since I didn't detect his chakra I knew it was true. But I still had something to find. Jumping around frantically, I almost gave up until I heard the cries of a baby a few trees away. Not knowing what I would find I grabbed a kunai and slowly moved towards the sound.

What I found made me stop dead in my tracks. The scene looked all too familiar. Flashes of my father's death danced across my vision. But it wasn't my father. There lying next to the crying baby was sensei, motionless. He had no chakra, he had no pulse. He was successful in sealing the fox away into his son.

In the letter he mentioned that he didn't know if it would work or not. But to me it was clear that it did. The rest of the letter was unclear as to why he chose those things but I would not argue with them.

I walked over to the baby and picked him up.

"Come on, Naruto"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER since i forgot about it last chapter ^^ **

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! ^^**

**Evil Angel**


	3. Chapter 2: Moments

**OK! so i am hoping that this will make sense...so here i go**

**these chapter are all flashbacks but have them start from that first flashback i am gunna have them refer to the present...so instead of them saying "# years later" it will say "#year earlier" meaning from the present =) i really hope that made sense and if not then just ask me to try a clarify it for you and i will =)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Moments **

_I walked over to the baby and picked him up._

_"Come on, Naruto"_

~~9 years earlier [k-17 n-3]~~

The sun was shining but that didn't mean he was going to get up.

A loud crash came from the other side of the door had him sprinting out of it and into the kitchen. In front of the shinobi were a few shattered bowls and a three year old boy sitting on the counter crying.

"What happened, Naruto?" he asked the boy, he wasn't mad, he was honestly curious. _Why was he trying to grab so many bowls at one time? Why hadn't he come and woke him up? _Instead of getting a response out of him the boy just kept crying, thinking he must be in trouble for breaking the bowls. Kakashi sighed and started cleaning up the mess. Once all of the pieces were picked up and put into the trash, Kakashi walked over to Naruto, lifted him up and took him into the living room. "Calm down Naruto. I'm not mad." Kakashi said sitting down on the couch with the child in his lap. "Will you tell me what happened?" He asked looking at Naruto.

"I he-heard th-that you were h-home." The poor thing couldn't stop crying, "So….so I-I wanted to get you breakfast," hearing this Kakashi eye smiled at the boy. The tears had stopped coming finally and he was starting to calm down at the fact that Kakashi wasn't mad.

"That's very nice of you Naruto. Thank you." Kakashi said ruffling the boy's hair. "Are you hungry?" Naruto nodded his head. "Alright let's get something to eat then." Kakashi lead Naruto back into the kitchen where he fixed eggs for the both of them. "Does Hokage-sama know you're here?" the third Hokage had taken the boy in. It wasn't what Minato-sensei had wanted but it was the only thing that could be done. At least for now.

Naruto nodded, "He told me you were back!" the boy smiled widely. All Kakashi could was laugh with the boy.

**~~ 7 years earlier~~ (k-19 N-5)**

It was a bright sunny morning in the village so Kakashi decided that he would go for a walk. He had the day off and nothing else to do, so why not? Grabbing his favorite book off of the table he headed out the door in no particular way, reading as he went.

Not really watching what was going on around him, he didn't notice a certain kid run towards him and jump on him.

"Kakashi!" he knew that voice all too well. It made him smile every time he heard it. He turned his head to see the little blonde holding on for dear life from his shoulders, smiling like crazy. He looked past the boy and saw the Hokage walking towards them.

"Yo." Kakashi said as Naruto climbed down from his back. Upon doing so Kakashi noticed that Naruto had a backpack on. "Off to the academy?"

The little blonde nodded his head furiously, "Yep! It's my first day! I'm gunna be just like jiji here!" hearing this made Kakashi smile even more. _So he inherited his father's ambition. _He looked around and saw other children walking past them. Only then did he notice that he was right outside the walls of the academy.

"Well I think you have a long way to become Hokage." The child frowned at this, "but don't worry! Work hard and you will get there someday!" Kakashi said ruffling the blonde's hair. Naruto smiled again.

"Run along Naruto, or else you are going to be late." the Hokage said stopping next to Kakashi. With that the child was off and into the building. Both men chuckled.

"He really has grown hasn't he?" Kakashi had pondered so many times about what it would be like if the boy were to live with him. It would be nice for the company but he didn't know if he could ever be assertive if a situation should come up. When the fourth asked him to take care of his son he knew he couldn't do it. Back then he was only fourteen and he still had a ways to go in his training to get better. Just one year later he was in Anbu and there was no way he would have been able to go on as many missions as he did if he had a one-year-old running around his apartment. It just wasn't practical.

The Hokage had asked him on many occasions if he was ready for the boy to move in with him but every time Kakashi said that he needed more time. With him being in Anbu he didn't want to create a bond and have that used against him if the enemy were to find out about it. It was easier if he was by himself anyway. He could come and go as he pleased and he didn't have to worry about if he ate or had to supply food for another person. He wasn't trying to be selfish but he knew it was better this way when some of his missions had him gone for more than a few weeks at a time.

So instead of having Naruto live with him on a regular basis, Kakashi had him come over every time he was home from a mission.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door to the school opening and the blonde sticking his head out. "See you after school, Kakashi!" Kakashi smiled and nodded his head. He would come pick the blonde up from school it seemed. The Hokage was chuckling next to him.

**so the numbers and letters next to the years is the characters age! ^^ all info can be found on wiki =)**

**plz review! **

**Evil Angel**


	4. Chapter 3: New Memeber

**i do not own naruto =) **

**plz leave comments when done reading! makes me write faster =)**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: New Member**

**~~5 years before~~ K-23 N-9**

It was the talk of the village. No one could ever think of something happening like this. It was just unheard of. A whole clan being wiped out within a single night? And the clan that ran the police force no less!

I was on a mission when it happened and heard about it when I gave the Hokage my mission report.

"Kakashi I have something to ask of you." the Hokage said when I was done giving my report.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"I know you are against it but I really think it best if you were to consider what I ask of you tonight."

I stayed silent not sure what he was talking about. He hadn't asked me to take in Naruto for a while and I was starting to wonder when he would. I was getting close to being able to take the boy in but I wasn't ready just yet. I wanted to get out of Anbu for a while but I didn't want to just up and leave out of the blue.

"I would like you to take in Uchiha Sasuke." The Hokage said after a few minutes of me waiting. I knew my eyes widen at this idea. I thought for sure he would ask about Naruto again not the last survivor of the Uchiha clan. I was speechless to say the least.

"But Hokage-sama…I'm in Anbu and am in no position to take in a child like this. If I can't take in Naruto how am I supposed to take in the Uchiha?" I asked. I think I knew were this was going and it gave me a reason to leave Anbu now.

"Leave Anbu and take on a team." the Hokage said like it was nothing. He must have known that I didn't want to be in Anbu anymore. "With him being the last one of the clan he needs someone to take him in and show him how to use his sharingan when he gets it. And you are the only one who has it." He did have a point there and there was nothing else I could do.

"What about Naruto?" I asked wondering if he wanted me to take in the boy as well.

He just looked at me. I was trying to figure if I should take in Naruto first while thinking about taking in the Uchiha.

"You have to decide on that."

So here I was sitting in my apartment a few months later with the blonde sleeping in the other room. I had thought about taking in the Uchiha many times within Naruto coming home with me that night. Naruto had adjusted well since he was over he plenty enough and to say that the blonde was excited was saying the least. At first he was confused asking me why I was letting him stay with me but I simply replied that the Hokage was a busy man and that I could watch over you from now on, adding in my head that it was what his father would have wanted. After a few days passed Naruto was finally comfortable in the little apartment.

Every day when Naruto came home from school though, there was always something that he said negatively against the Uchiha. If I were to take in Sasuke how was Naruto going to handle it?

Movement could be heard from the other room, followed by slow uneven footsteps.

"'Bout time you woke up." I said as a loud yawn could be heard from the boy as he sat across from me and started eating some cereal. I knew I had to talk to the boy about it sooner or later but I just didn't know when would be the right time until now when I blurted it out, "Naruto, Sasuke is going to be staying with us." Short, sweet and to the point. Nothing could be heard until the spoon he was holding clanked into the bowl, splashing a bit of milk over the table. _I guess that didn't go to well… _

"Uchiha?" I looked up to see him staring at me like I had grown five heads. I didn't blame him. If I could have I would have looked at myself like that as well. I nodded and waited for the onslaught.

But when nothing came I chanced a glance at the boy only to find him looking out of the window near the table, deep in thought. The times that he went silent, like this was when I wished to read his mind to find out what was going through it.

"Ok," came a small reply. I chanced a glance up at him but his face was calm and unreadable. He was eating his cereal again not saying much afterwards.

To say I was timid to finish this conversation was saying the least, "Tomorrow we have a meeting with the Hokage and Sasuke." Naruto nodded, "But for today how about you say we train together." I said eye smiling at him when his face lit up.

"Really nii-san?" Naruto asked looking excited. I simply nodded. The cereal bowl was heard being dumped into the sink followed by the sound of running feet. I chuckled as he came back literally two seconds later ready to go. "Let's go, nii-san!" Naruto calling me brother threw me for a loop. Maybe it was because I wasn't expecting it or something, but I didn't move for a moment until I heard him call out again from the door, "Let's go!"

**~~The next day~~**

Today was the day that Naruto and Kakashi had their meeting with the Hokage about having Sasuke stay with them. During their training yesterday Kakashi had asked Naruto about what he thought and was surprised that he actually got a truthful answer from the blonde.

"I think…it's a good idea." He said quietly at first, "he doesn't have anyone to look after him. Since he is really smart maybe he can help me!" this was not what Kakashi was expecting after hearing all of the negative things from the boy every day after coming home. When Kakashi voiced this Naruto simply answered, "We were the same. When jiji wasn't home I was alone and that was a lot but at least I knew he would be back once he was done at the office. And now that I am with you I always know you will be here. But for Sasuke he goes home to an empty house. There is no one…" the boy trailed off watching the clouds go by.

Kakashi was honestly wondering how the two would get along. Two boys; the same age, in the same house. One was a fast learner and the other was just a bit slow on the uptake. They were complete opposites and sticking the two in the same room, until he could afford a house, were just asking for trouble!

As they were nearing the Hokage tower Naruto took off running towards it. Kakashi chuckled at this. Naruto hadn't seen the Hokage for a while now, what with school tying him down and the sporadic training sessions that Kakashi would randomly announce. By the time he reached the office Naruto was jumping up and down excitedly telling the Hokage about yesterdays training with Kakashi. Sasuke wasn't in the office just yet and Kakashi wondered why. He would find out soon enough

"Ah, Kakashi," the Hokage said once he saw him; "now that you are here we can get started." Kakashi nodded and made his way to stand in front of the desk, Naruto moved beside him.

"Naruto, you know Uchiha Sasuke, ne? I believe he is in your class." Said boy just nodded, "Then I am sure that Kakashi has filled you in on what is going to happen, right?" again another nod. "Good, good. Sasuke should be here soon, but I haven't told him why he is to come here. Naruto, you want to say anything before Sasuke gets here?" Kakashi looked over at the blonde and saw that he was looking at the floor. This confused both men in the room. Kakashi thought that he was alright with this, but looking at the boy now he was starting to wonder. "Naruto?"

"It's fine." He said looking up with a big smile on his face. Neither man could tell if it was a true smile or not. I guess time would only tell as there was a knock on the door and the Hokage told the visitor to enter. Both Naruto and Kakashi turned to see the newcomer and found the Uchiha looking at them curiously.

"Ah, Sasuke, come in, come in." said boy walked in timidly and stood on the other side of Kakashi.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?"

"That I did." He chuckled, "I know you may not be fond of this arrangement that I thought of but I think it would be for the best." The Hokage started making the Uchiha quirk his eyebrow at the man. "Kakashi here would like to take you in." Sasuke's eyes went wide for a moment, the Hokage continued before Sasuke could protest, "I don't think it wise that you live by yourself and that living with Kakashi would be beneficial."

Sasuke looked over at Kakashi and eyed him for a moment, "I don't have a say in this do I?"

"You do but I think it wise that you go," Sasuke turned to glare at the Hokage, "besides! You might learn something from him!" with that he chuckled and dismissed the three of them.


	5. Chapter 4: Test

**Chapter 4: Test ~~4 years earlier K-24 N-9 S-10~~**

To say that these last couple of months was hectic would be an understatement. It was more like a whirlwind came in and made torn everything that he thought was right to shreds.

A loud 'thump' could be heard from the boy's room.

"BOY'S! TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" Kakashi yelled from the living room.

"ARHHH!" came a yell from the room. Kakashi sighed and got up off the couch to find out what the boys were arguing about this time. Lately it had been over some pretty stupid stuff like Sasuke looking at Naruto wrong or something along those lines, and in all honesty Kakashi was getting tired of it. If this was one of those times he was going to take them out for some intense training.

When he reached the door he saw that the boys were wrestling between the beds. He sighed again, _this better be good…_Kakashi thought walking in and pulling the boys off of each of them part off the ground. Sasuke had gone limp in his hand whereas Naruto was trying to get free.

"What's this about?" Kakashi asked them. Neither one would answer him so he tried a threat; "If you don't tell me what this is about there will be some harsh training coming, and if this is something stupid then there will be training with my team." Both of their eyes widened at this and Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"It was nothing nii-san! We were just training on our taijutsu, right Sasuke?" Naruto said in a hurry. The raven haired boy didn't say anything. Kakashi let the two down and just stood there thinking about what he was going to do with the two of them. The fights between them had been getting more frequent and the neighbors were starting to complain. He knew that the two of them would go crazy in that small room that was only supposed to be for guests but there was really nothing else he could do right now. Maybe he would talk to the Hokage after the training with his genin team.

"Ok look boys, I know this is not ideal, but both are going to have to get along. Sasuke, how about you help Naruto out with school instead of making fun of him all the time; and Naruto, how about actually listening to Sasuke. Come to some sort of agreement." Kakashi said crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't like trying to be their father when he wasn't but now he had to put his foot down. Both boys nodded, "Ok so in the mean time, how about both of you come to the training session today. You could help me test the team." Kakashi eye smiled at the both of them. Naruto's face instantly lit up and Sasuke got a devilish look in his eye as he looked over at Naruto. When the two made eye contact, both smirked and it made Kakashi want to back away from the two. _This isn't gunna be good…._

**~~At the Training ground~~ **

"Kakashi-sensei is late!" a girl with black hair pulled back into a ponytail complained. She had on shorts and long sleeved shirt that was tied in the back.

"He always is, Ayame, you know this." One of the boys said sitting next to her. He had short spiky light brown hair and was wearing a blue jacket over a white shirt and black pants. The third person in the clearing had medium length blonde hair and was wearing a black shirt and black shorts.

"I know, Ken'ichi, but why did he tell us to meet so early if he wasn't going to be here for almost 4 hours!?" Ayame yelled to the boy.

Ken'ichi just shrugged his shoulders. Ayame just huffed and sat down next to the boys and stared at the trees waiting for their sensei.

"Resting on the job are we?" A voice popped up from behind them.

"You're late!" Ayame screamed and jumped up from where she was sitting.

"Sorry about that, I stumbled across two young boys fighting with each other and had to make sure they were ok after their little fight." Kakashi said scratching the back of his neck.

"Liar." Hotaka said finally speaking up. Oh how wrong he was. Kakashi was waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to stop fighting but they weren't serious about it. The last couple of hours were of Kakashi telling them what they could do and then them talking about their own plans for the unsuspecting genin team.

"Well anyway, shall we get started?" setting a clock on one of the posts in the field he started to inform them of the task at hand, "You will have until noon to get one of these bells." He held out two small bells hanging from red string, "if you get one of the bells then you pass, but if you fail to get one then you will be sent back to the academy."

"But wait, there are only two bells; one of us is going back to the academy no matter what?" Ken'ichi asked.

"That's right. You have until noon." Pushing the button to start the timer, Kakashi said, "Begin!" and all three genin shot off in different direction towards the forest.

Just on the other side of Kakashi was Naruto and Sasuke setting up traps along the edge of the forest making sure they weren't caught by the team.

They were putting the last trap together when Kakashi found them, "how's it going boys?" he asked hanging upside down from the branch above them so as to not disturb the trap below.

"How did you do that?!" Naruto asked pointing to Kakashi's feet, while Sasuke said, "All done."

"I will teach you tomorrow." Kakashi said smiling at Naruto, "I want you two to go and sitting on the posts by the clock. Don't worry if the team finds you now; just tell them that you are just watching. No need to give out more information."

"Hai." Both boys nodded and took off towards the posts like asked. Now it was Kakashi turn to lure his genin into the traps or have them flushed out of the forest and attack him finally.

Jumping down into the clearing Kakashi pulled out his book and waited for his team to do something. a twig snapped off to the left of him but he didn't bother looking he knew who was over there and he would be coming out soon enough. And sure enough just like he thought a kunai was thrown in his direction. He quickly dodged it and threw one where he knew Ken'ichi was, making him jump out of the bush to be seen.

"Time for me to get one of those bells!" he yelled out to him and started to charge. He did have courage but the whole point to this exercise was to work with your teammates to get the bells. Even though there were two bells you had to work with your teammates to get to them. Ultimately one would have to sacrifice themselves for the others, but if they learned to work together then he wouldn't send them back to the academy. They would pass. Simple as that really, but unfortunately they didn't get it.

Before Kakashi knew it the genin was right there aiming a punch to his face, he quickly dodged it and pulled the same arm to behind his back. Ken'ichi pulled out a kunai and started to aim it at Kakashi's arm only for it to be held tight in the jonin's grasp.

"You're too hasty. Rash actions will not help you on the battle field." with that Kakashi let go of the genin and disappeared. He made a shadow clone and made it go over to the stream nearby.

_Time to flush out the others…_

He knew Hotaka was smart and probably figured out this whole exercise but he would have a hard time convincing the female of the team, so that is where Kakashi headed.

Ayame was found hiding behind a bush watching the shadow clone read a book. He quickly cast a genjutsu on her. It was only to have her live a bad dream nothing to terrible. A scream could be heard and the girl fainted. _Hm…maybe too much? _He would deal with it later time to find Ken'ichi, which didn't take long. Kakashi found him trying to attack the clone. He landed a punch on the clone and it disappeared giving him a chance to set a bell in one of the traps that Naruto and Sasuke set. Ken'ichi heard the bell chime and looked around, immediately finding in under the tree. Looking around suspiciously he headed towards it and picked it up activating the trap making him hanging upside down from his ankle, dropping the bell as well.

"You shouldn't fall for the most obvious." Kakashi said stepping out from behind the tree, picking up the bell and putting it back with the other. He could feel Hotaka's chakra flare a bit and was prepared for the attack that was coming.

"Water style: Water Vortex!" came the shout followed by the roaring of water coming from the stream just next to them. Kakashi looked over and saw a whirlpool of water standing a good twenty feet high coming towards him. He jumped out of its way and waited for Hotaka to attack him. And just as he thought Hotaka aimed a punch at him just before he landed. Turning to the side Hotaka ran past him a few feet, turned around and came at him again. Kakashi blocked his punch with an arm, Hotaka tried to kick his legs out from underneath him nut he simply jumped up. This was frustrating Hotaka and you could see it. He pulled out a kunai and started one last time towards Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed the boys arm and made him point it at his own head.

In the distant the bell rang signaling that it was now noon.

Kakashi let go of Hotaka and he fell to his knees, just as Ayame appeared next to him with Ken'ichi in tow. "You all fail." Kakashi told them. Upon hearing this Ayame took up and stance as well as Ken'ichi. Naruto and Sasuke; though only being as young as they were, appeared next to Kakashi ready to fight with them. Naruto in his own stance and Sasuke standing to the side with his arms crossed glaring at the boy and girl in front of him, "Report to the Academy tomorrow morning for your classes," Kakashi turned around and started walking away, noticing that Naruto and Sasuke weren't following him he called back to them, "Come along boys."

**Kakahi's genin names are mine =) everything else belongs to kishimoto =) ENJOY!**


	6. Chapter 5: Moments

_italics are flashbacks _

regular is the present year the chapter is talking about =)

if you are confused just ask i will explain

naruto is not mine =)

**Chapter 5: Moments ~~2 years earlier~~ (N-10 S-11 K-24)**

It was a bright sunny day in Konoha. The birds were chirping and the villagers could be seen walking the streets going from shop to shop in a normal routine. Amongst the villagers were two boys walking together. One of them had on an orange shirt and black shorts and was talking animatedly to the one wearing a blue short-sleeve shirt and white shorts. It got quite between the two as they kept walking towards the outskirts of the village.

"Oi, Sasuke, when do you think nii-san will be back?" the boy in the orange asked.

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno…probably tonight, Naruto."

"hn…"

~*~

_The two of them had been getting along a lot better after the two of them had to be put through one of Kakashi's training. To say that got them to co-operate with each other would be correct. _

_They were fighting about something stupid again and Kakashi came in to pull them apart not letting them go until they were out on the training field. Kakashi didn't look pleased at all. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, contemplating what he was going to do with the two. _

"_As much as I don't want to do this, I will anyway though because this is getting out of hand. You two will be doing various exercises until you can stop this nonsense."_

"_What kinda of exercises?" Naruto asked out of curiosity. _

"_That I won't tell you; you will just have to figure it out on your own…and if you don't figure it out we will keep at it until you do…understood?" both boys nodded. _

_After that Sasuke helped Naruto out with his training at the academy and Naruto helped Sasuke loosen up a little and have fun. _

_~*~_

"Why do you think Kakashi hasn't passed any of his teams?" Sasuke asked as they were sitting on the red bridge watching the water flow beneath them.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked looking over at Sasuke.

"Haven't you noticed that he hasn't passed a single one of his teams that he was assigned to?"

"I guess he hasn't…now that you mention it…" Naruto looked back out at the water, "You don't think it's because of us…do you…?" he sounded unsure. In truth neither of the boys knew why Kakashi hadn't passed any of his teams.

**-KPOV-**

The sun was shining in my eyes and I really didn't like it. it was midday and I was heading back to the village after completing my mission. Since it was Anbu there was no time limit but it had taken longer than what I thought it would, and I was starting to worry about the boys. Two weeks without anyone there…the house had to be a disaster!

_I wonder if they got everything un-packed…_Kakashi thought flying through the trees.

Just before he left for the Anbu mission he had went to the Third and requested that he move all three of them to a bigger place. He didn't have time to look around but the Third found them a nice house just on the outskirts of the village before the walls. The day after they had most of their things moved into the house I was sent out.

_I just hope they didn't kill each other…_ Kakashi thought as he made it through the village gates and to the house. It wasn't burnt down…that was always a good sign. I could feel the two in the house. I walked in and looked around. My mouth pretty much dropped to the floor.

~*~

_After a few moments of silence Naruto all of the sudden jumped up, "Come on, Sasuke, let's finish packing! Let's show nii-san that we can take care of ourselves while he is out on missions!" Naruto had a wide smile on his face. Sasuke smirked at him and got up as well. Naruto taking this as a confirmation of what he said started running back to the house with Sasuke in tow. _

_When they got back they immediately started on the few boxes left near the door and took them to the right rooms. When all of the boxes were done they started setting everything up; one room at a time. They eventually fell asleep in the kitchen half way through putting the dishes away._

_~*~_

He was expecting the complete opposite of what he saw. The living was in order and there were no more boxes near the door. It was a surprise, to say the least. I would have thought the boxes would still be there and the boys not home at all. _Wonder how the dishes look…_I cringed at the thought. Walking into the kitchen I chuckled at what I saw.

Sasuke was sitting on the floor, his back against the cabinet with the box of dishes sitting next to him and a dust cloth in his hand, sleeping. Above him Naruto was laying on the countertop with his arm hanging down waiting for more and the cabinet above him open where they were putting the dishes away at. He was also asleep. I could tell that they were finally working together to get something done. I went and grabbed the camera from one of the boxes and took a picture of the priceless moment, before carrying them to the couch.


	7. Chapter 6: Fear

**Chapter 6: Fear (N-11 S-13 K-26) **

It was supposed to be a good day today! He didn't know how to fix it. Naruto and Sasuke were going to take their genin finals today and then take them out to celebrate.

"How'd you two do?" Kakashi asked before he turned around.

"Passed." He heard Sasuke answer and the click of the door shutting. He waited to hear what Naruto would have to say but when nothing came he turned around to look for the blonde.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked the Uchiha.

"He wasn't waiting in front of the school like usual so I thought he came home already. Is he not here?" Sasuke asked looking at Kakashi from around the corner. Kakashi merely shook his head wondering where the boy could be.

"Did he say anything during the day?"

"No and I didn't see him after the final either."

Kakashi was starting to wonder now, "Well maybe he is just training, I will go look for him before dinner."

**~few hours later~ **

There was an urgent knock on the front door of the apartment. Sasuke looked at the door as Kakashi got up and opened it to see who was in a rush.

"Kakashi! The Hokage has requested all of the Jonin meet immediately." Iruka said sounding a little winded. Kakashi was confused by this because the man in front of him was still a chunin. When Kakashi didn't move right away, Iruka started to get irritated, "It's about Naruto!" he shouted and that made Kakashi snap back to attention right away. Sasuke was at his side in an instant.

"Sasuke stay here." Kakashi said closing the door before he could protest, and taking off with Iruka. "what happened?"

"I'm not sure. But I am going to look for him." Iruka said, Kakashi nodded to him and he split off, jumping over the houses faster to get to the Tower where he could see all of the other Jonin converging.

When he arrived a few were in an uproar and he caught why. He didn't need to listen to what the Hokage had to say, he took off to look for the blonde.

**~after Iruka found him and the fight with Mizuki~ (I'm skipping over cuz everyone knows what happens…)**

I was laying in my bed looking up and the ceiling. I couldn't fall asleep, there was just no way I could, not after what happened earlier. I knew there was something different about me but I could never figure out what it was.

The villagers would always treat me harshly if Sasuke or Kakashi wasn't with me. I never told Kakashi or Sasuke about it because I never understood it. I wanted to figure it out and fix it on my own. I knew if Nii-san found out he would be very angry and it was never fun to see him like that. But once Mizuki-sensei told him that me that I had the nine-tailed fox's spirit within me, everything came back to me and I understood right away.

_No wonder nii-san is never home…he doesn't want to be around me… _Naruto thought as he rolled over to look at the wall. Sasuke had never seemed to like him but he didn't really like anyone as it was. _I don't want to hold them back…what if…? _Thoughts of 'what if's' came to me making me feel uneasy about staying with the two others now.

_What a crappy birthday week…_

I lay there staring at the wall for a little while longer contemplating what I had to do. I was holding both nii-san and Sasuke back with being with them. I didn't even pass the exam today so no doubt in my mind that nii-san would be disappointed.

There was only one other option I could think of…

With that I drifted into an uneasy sleep of my teachers from the academy attacking me and I end up trapped in a corner with a kunai coming towards me…

I jerked awake and looked over at the window, the sun wasn't up yet. It was the perfect time to put his plan into action. Climbing out if his bed he grabbed his backpack and stuffed it with some of his clothes. He had learned a while back how to mask his chakra, so he did that as he walked to his door, opening it and peering out. All of the lights were off in the place so I knew that Kakashi had finally went to bed. I tiptoed to the front door and opened it quietly. I looked back, remembering all of the time he shared with the other occupants of the house, before I shut it and took off into the early morning. I had no idea where I was going to go, but I knew it would be better if I left.

_This will be a birthday present for them on my birthday…_

~**morning**~

"Kakashi-san!" a yell rang throughout the house making him jerk awake and jump out of his bed to the door. Throwing the door open he saw Sasuke running out of Naruto's room looking confused. "Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi ran over to the bedroom door to see that the bed was a mess and that there was no blonde sleeping in it. Pulling his mask up over his face he took off out the window and stood on the rooftop across the street; Sasuke right behind him. Kakashi tried to find Naruto's chakra but there was no sign of him, so he took off in the direction of Iruka's house, "Sasuke, go check the ramen stand. See if he is there; if not then meet me at the Hokage tower." Sasuke nodded and took off towards the ramen stand that Naruto loved.

Kakashi jumped from the rooftops to land on Iruka's front door step. He knocked and waited impatiently for the chunin to answer the door, finally when he did he immediately started question him, "Have you seen Naruto? If so when and where is he now?"

Iruka stood there half asleep before the questions finally made it to his brain, "I was going to see him later on for his birthday…is he not with you?"

Kakashi growled, clearly the chunin hadn't seen the blonde at all this morning. Kakashi didn't answer him as he took off towards the tower.

_Where could he be? Why did he just take off? _Kakashi asked himself multiple questions on the way to the tower. Upon arriving he saw Sasuke waiting for him. Kakashi shook his head when he landed.

"Why did he take off?" Sasuke asked as Kakashi thought about were the younger boy could be.

"We'll spilt up again and see if we can find him. I'll start over on the west of the forest, you take the east. Pakkun will go with you." Kakashi said going through the hand signs and with a puff of smoke the little pug appeared awaiting orders, "Pakkun you will go with Sasuke, if you guys find anything Pakkun will come back to me." both nodded and took off to the area that he assigned them.

Off to the west were the memorial stone and some of the training grounds. Hopefully the boy would be there. He was starting to worry where he was. There was no sign of him at all and it was making Kakashi frantic. _Since when did I let someone in so easily? _The fact that Naruto taking of suddenly had him terrified. Who knew if the villagers had gotten to him or not. There were so many uncertainties.

Kakashi searched frantically, for hours by himself before he decided to call on him nin-dogs to help. Luckily he was carrying something for them to sniff. Within a few seconds the dogs took off in different directions. He closed his eyes hoping he would be close; within a few mins one of his dogs howled to his right.

_Further away from the village… _Kakashi observed taking off towards the sound. Once he caught up to the dogs they were still moving. _He must have heard the howl. _

Fanning out his shadow clones he was able to surround the boy. The Jonin could tell that Naruto was running off blindly. There was no real path to it. It was just sporadic to say the least.

Night was falling fast and he needed to catch up to the blonde before he tried to do something else drastic. Kakashi pulled ahead of him and then doubled back towards the blonde. He headed for the boy when he knew Naruto couldn't change his course.

Grabbing hold of the boy they landed on a branch; Kakashi holding tightly to Naruto as Naruto shook in his arms. Kakashi sighed as he held on to Naruto tighter; burrowing his face in the blonde locks to hide the tears slowly flowing out of his eyes. Naruto was holding on to Kakashi for dear life.

_~Flashback~_

_Kakashi POV _

I will never forget the day I came home from mission only to find Sasuke pacing the floor of the living room. Mumbling, "what is nii-san going to think?!" Not seeing Naruto around I figured he was just off training like usual. I didn't really think anything of it and just went into my room to change out of the bloody clothes and to take a shower. As I turned around to leave the room I found Sasuke standing there wringing his hands together. He seemed troubled for some reason and this in itself was odd. Sasuke was normally calm and cool always collected. So seeing him like this I knew something was wrong.  
"Something wrong, Sasuke?" I asked him kneeling in front of him. This seemed to get his attention and he looked up at me. The fear in his eyes was something new.  
"Naruto..." he said slowly and quietly. I didn't like this one bit. Why wasn't the blonde home yet?  
"Where is he Sasuke? Is he out training?" I asked trying to keep my cool. Sasuke shook his head, looking down and away from me. Not good I thought. "Sasuke tell what's going on." I said trying to get the 13 year old to talk for me.  
"He didn't come home..." Sasuke said in a small voice. "I thought he came home before me, but when I got here it was empty. I was happy at the time because that meant I could finish his birthday gift without him finding out... But when he didn't turn up...I didn't know what to do..." Sasuke said, his voice breaking every so often.  
My heart dropped at hearing this. I looked over to the calendar that was next to the door. It was October 11th. "Did you see him at all yesterday?" Sasuke just shook his head. I knew the blonde would try to hide yesterday, but there was a part of him that had hoped that having Sasuke in the house it would make him re think it. Unfortunately not I guess.  
I stood up suddenly. If this all happened yesterday who knew where the blonde could be at right now. I started walking for the front door in hopes of finding the blonde when I heard a small whisper.  
"I'm sorry... Nii-San." I looked a Sasuke and found myself speechless. He had started picking up Naruto's habit. I walked back over to Sasuke  
and lifted him to my back. "Come on, we are going to go find our nii-san."

***

We found Naruto, with the help of my nin-dogs, in an alley on the outskirts of the village. Sasuke jumped off my back and ran over to Naruto crying his name.  
I ran over as well. From a distance he looked like he was sleeping, but when you got closer to him you could see all of the bruises and the cuts along his body.  
Oh Naruto... Why did i have to go on that mission and get held up for so long?  
I ran my hand along his bruised face. You could barely tell it was him. "Sasuke go to the Hokage's tower... Tell him what happened." I don't Sasuke heard me at all. He kept calling to Naruto wanting him to wake up. "Sasuke!" That got his attention. "Go to the Hokage and tell him what has happened." Sasuke nodded and stood up.  
"Will he be ok?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto again.  
"I'm not sure. Go to the Hokage and tell him that I am taking him to the hospital." Sasuke nodded his head and ran out of the alley. I tried to pick Naruto up but when he felt my arms around his back he sprang up and away from me, trying to hide. I followed him slowly.  
"Naruto... It me... Kakashi..." I told him as I moved a garbage can out of the way. He was huddled in on himself. There was only option I could think of... Genjutsu... I put a small one him as I ran to the hospital.  
Upon arriving I rushed into the ER and found the nearest nurse if could, "please nurse, help him!" I said out of breath. She looked at Naruto and just scoffed.  
"Why would I treat him? The village would be a lot happier if he was gone." she said starting to turn away.  
"Excuse me?!" I was furious; I set Naruto in a nearby chair and made the nurse look at me. She is probably wishing she hadn't said that the copy-nin.  
"I-I'm s-s-sorry." she stumbled on her words. Just what I wanted.  
"Want to run that by me again?" I said in the most menacing voice I could muster.  
"Right this way..." she said walking down the hallway. That's what I thought.

***

Naruto has been in the hospital for a few days now, unconscious. The nurses pulled in a cot for Sasuke the first night while I just stayed in the chair next to Naruto's bed. I was hoping that he would wake up any day now.  
I leaned towards the bed and pushed some hair out of his face. "Come on buddy...I know you can make it through...you have to pull through" I whispered to him as I placed my head on the bed and fell asleep.

_~End Flashback_~

I never wanted to see him do that again. But I guess nothing ever goes my way.


	8. Chapter 7: The Meeting of Team 7

**Chapter 7: The meeting of Team 7 (N-12 S-13 K-26)**

I was being assigned a genin team today and I had no idea who would be on it. I didn't particularly want a team but I figured if I did have one I would be able to be around for Naruto and Sasuke more because as of late they were starting to show signs of resentment, more so in Sasuke than either of the two, that and the fact that I couldn't just keep dashing off to do Anbu missions with the two of them at the house.

I was walking to the Hokage tower hoping I would get some children that would actually want to learn rather than goof off.

"Come in." the third said from behind the door when he knocked. Pushing the door open I walked in and bowed to the Hokage. "Kakashi! Come in, come in."

"Hokage-sama. You wished to see me?"

"Yes, yes. I have your genin team picked out and ready for you. They are waiting for you at the academy in Iruka's room. You know which one right?" the Hokage asked handing him a scroll, most likely having the genin's name on it. He didn't bother opening it. He would be seeing them in a few minutes anyway. He never read the list anyway…they didn't last long enough for them to be recognized by him. This team was probably the same as all of the others. I nodded my head again. "That's all." The Hokage smiled at him. Bowing one last time I headed out the door and to the academy to meet team 7.

"Man he's late!" Naruto said jumping from the top of the desk, "all the other teams have meet up with their sensei's and left to probably do some really cool mission already!" He crossed his arms over his chest and paced in front of Sasuke and Sakura.

_I wonder if that means-_ Sasuke thought, but his thoughts were cut very short, "what are you doing dobe?" he asked Naruto who had started to drag a stool to the door. He had an eraser in his hand. _This will be great. _Sasuke smirked behind his hands. If his guess as to who their sensei was then he would be bothered by what was about to happen.

"Naruto!" Sakura said raising her voice at him.

"That's what he gets for being late! Hehe! Surprise!"

"You're asking for trouble! You know you shouldn't do that!" Sakura yelled at him again as he jumped from the stool out of the way from the door.

"Yeah, dobe, a Jonin isn't going to fall for that…" Sasuke voice trailed off as a hand was placed on the door and it slowly opened.

"What?!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled as Sakura just stared at the man in front of them.

_This team will probably be just like every other team that I have had. _He sighed as he entered the academy. There were still a few of the teachers in the building and three other chakras. Two he knew and another he didn't. _Wonder what they are doing here…don't tell me…_I thought as I came upon Iruka's room and felt the two familiar chakras on the other side just as an eraser fell on his head. _Oh boy…_

"How did we get you?" Sasuke asked the same time Naruto shouted "Kakashi?!"

I noticed the other student was a girl with pink hair didn't say anything and was just staring at the three of them, not sure what to think.

Kakashi had taken them up to the roof of the academy. Naruto and Sasuke were talking about how lucky they were to get Kakashi as their teacher and Sakura was just looking at the two of them in awe. Sakura had never seen Sasuke act like this. Normally in class he was always quiet and normally kept to himself but now here in front of her he was a completely different person. She couldn't comprehend it yet.

Kakashi told them to go ahead and sit down as he leaned against the railing. Since Sakura was behind the two boys she went ahead and sat on the top most step, while the other two sat on a step below her.

"So what are we doing Kakashi?" Naruto asked after the man in front of them didn't say anything.

"That would be Kakashi-sensei to you." Kakashi said crossing his arms. Naruto just pouted. "What we are going to do now is get to know each other! One at a time!" Kakashi eye smiled at them. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other while Sakura just continued to listen.

"Like what, _sensei_?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sweat dropped. _He's not going to make this easy. How could the third do this? I thought there was a rule against this…! _Kakashi thought. "Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies…things like that."

"Why don't you go first sensei? Show us what you mean." Sakura said.

"Me?" Kakashi said pointing at himself. She just nodded. He sighed. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things that I hate, I don't feel like telling you that." Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other a smirked. "My dreams for the future…?" _to keep Sasuke and Naruto safe from anything… _"I guess I never really thought about it. As for my hobbies…" Naruto chuckled at this and Sasuke covered his smirk by folding his hands in front of his mouth. Sakura looked at the both of them trying to figure out what was so funny. "I have many hobbies…" _oh the boys are in for it when we get home…_

"Well that was totally useless; all we got was his name…" Sakura said loud enough for the boys to hear.

"Ok now it's your turn! You on the right…you can go first." _This outta be good…_

"Believe it! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen nii-san gets me at the Ichiraku ramen stand." _At least he didn't say my name…_Kakashi and Sasuke thought at the same time, "but what I hate is the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water. My hobbies are training with nii-san and trying out different types of ramen and comparing them. As for my dream for the future…."at the point Naruto had a wide grin on his face, "to become the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and look up to me!"

_So he has two brothers? _Sakura thought

_That is something new… _Kakashi thought.

_Dobe…_ Sasuke thought.

"Alright! I'm Haruno Sakura! What I like…uh…" she looked uneasily at Sasuke; no doubt still trying to figure out the relationship with Naruto was, "my hobbies…" she giggled at this. Both Naruto as Sasuke looked at each other; was she going to be like this all the time? "My dream for the future…" another giggle.

"And…what do you hate?" Kakashi asked her breaking her giggling fit so she would finish.

"Naruto!"

"WHAT?!"

"Last one…" Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke. _This outta be good. _

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a few things. And there are only a few things that I like. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

Once he was finished there was only silence. _I really hope he is just kidding…_Naruto thought.

_Naruto is not going to be happy when we get home…_ Kakashi thought.

"Great! You each are unique! We have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi said pulling out his orange book.

_There is the book…_ "What kind of mission?!" Naruto asked.

"It's a task the **four of us **will do **together.**"

"What? What is it?!" Naruto asked getting impatient.

"A survival exercise."

"A survival exercise?" Naruto asked clearly confused.

"I thought we were getting a real mission…" Sasuke said.

"This isn't like your previous training."

"Then what kind is it?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi laughed before he continued, "a make it or break it attempt. Only 9 will make it of the 27 that just graduated. Your chance of passing is 66%."

"Crazy! We worked hard to get here!" Naruto yelled jumping up.

"That's how it is. I decide who passes and who fails. Be at the designated training ground at 5 am and bring your gear."

Naruto sat back down with a huff.

"Oh," Kakashi said before he disappeared, "you might want to skip breakfast…or else you will puke. Ja ne!"

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all stared at the place where their sensei was.

**HAHA! -scratches back of neck- so i really didnt know what to put in here...-_-' cookie for those you spotted the dialouge for the episodes...had to modify it to make it fit! **

**tried to make some fun in here....again hope it worked =)**

_**the next chapter i hope to throw in something to keep everyone happy =\ hopefully it works!! **_


End file.
